Fear Isn't Always What It seems
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Sequel To Bella's Secret.
1. Intro

BPOV

Being a witch I've experienced many things. I've had to drink potions, I've had to kill demons, and worst of all I've had to go head to head with my worst enemy, Victoria. I had to become a vampire for a couple of days to kill her but I did it. After going through that I never could've imagined anything worse… Then I heard about Barbas…. The demond of fear.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

We were all sitting in the living room at my cousin's house talking, and by everyone I mean everyone. The Cullen's and all. It was great, everyone laughing and enjoying them self's, well, that is until a demon came into the room.

"Hello, Charmed ones," He said, "Long time no see." Then he turned and looked at me, "Oh and this must be the infamous chosen one."

"Damn, right," Peter said.

"Never could keep your mouth shut. Huh, Peter?" he said. Then the other demons came in both throwing fireballs at us. One throw at me and the other one throw at Peter. I put up my shield blocking me and Peter both. "Looks like someone has some very interesting powers," he said. Edward put his arms around me protectively.

"Yes, someone does," I said.

He starred at me, "I'll be back," he said. Then he was gone.

…..

A little while after everything calmed down I spoke, "Who the hell was that?" I asked.

My cousin's all glanced at each other, "That was Barbas," Peter finally said, "He's the demon of fear."

"Meaning…" Edward pressed.

"He has the power to make your worst fear come to life," he said, "That's how he kills."

"In other words," Paige said, "When he comes back you need to clear your mind and try not to think of your fear."

"I think I know how we can beat him this time," Piper whisper. Then she looked at me…. Great….

**(A/N) This sequel isn't going to be that long, and I know it pretty much sucks so far, but I am going to write another part of this story. I'm really excited for the next one!!! I have a big idea!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_In other words," Paige said, "When he comes back you need to clear your mind and try not to think of your fear."_

"_I think I know how we can beat him this time," Piper whisper. Then she looked at me…. Great…._

BPOV

I looked at Piper; "You see we've never been able to defeat Barbas because of how powerful he is. Every potion we use never works," Piper said, "But Bella's stranger then us. Any power she says can probably do more damage alone they it could with any of us."

"So you want me to go up against a demon that not even you guys can beat?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm sure that you can beat him," Piper said.

I thought about it for a minute, "What do I have to do?" I said.

Piper smiled, "Read the spell and throw the potion," she said.

"Okay," I said, "Lets get started."

Everyone headed up the stairs but Edward stopped me at the bottom, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'll be fine," I said. He nodded and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, Bella," Peter yelled, "Stop making out at the bottom of the stairs and come up here and help us." I heard everyone up stairs laugh.

"Sometimes I just want to kill that boy," I said. Edward laughed and led me up stairs.

**(A/N) Please review!!! I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!!! But sadly it will probably be the last chapter before the sequel…. BUT THE SEQUEL IS GOING TO FRICKEN AWESOME!!!… Oh…Sorry I'll stop rambling so you can review…**


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N) Okay I've got a question that I need to answer.

**How can Bella vanish Barbas using the same spell if it didn't work when her cousin's used it?**

**-Because she's a lot more powerful and has a lot more powers than them. That is one of the reasons she was the one that had to kill Victoria.**

BPOV

We were all upstairs in the attic making the potion when Leo orbed back in. He walked over to Peter and whispered something in his ear. Peter nodded and went back to what he was doing.

About five minutes later I heard Peter's voice… In my head, _Man this is so stupid Bella can't hear my thought. Leo doesn't know what he's talking about._

"Holy shit!" I said jumping of the chair I was sitting in. Everyone turned and starred at me, expectably Leo and Peter.

Of course Edward was at my side in like not even a second, "What's wrong, love?" he said.

"Peter, how did you do that?" I asked. Everyone looked at Peter and then back at me.

"Do what, Bella?" Peter said.

"I could hear your thoughts!" I said. Now everyone turned to look at me.

"YES!" Leo said.

I looked at Leo, "What?" I said.

"I've waiting for you two to finally get this power," Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I was talking to the Elders the other day and they said that you two have the power to communicate with other witches with your minds," Leo said, "Since they both have the same power they can talk to each other, I guess at first this is the only thing the power can do."

It was quiet for a minute, "So he can hear all my thoughts?" I asked.

"No, he can only hear it if you talking to him," Leo said, "You need to think of him before you think of what you want him to hear."

"Good," Edward said, "Because that would be really unfair." I had to laugh at that.

…..

"Okay," Paige said, "When he comes you have to remember not to have any fears. Clear your mind of every fear you have." (Alice had gotten a vision saying he'd be here soon.)

"Be careful," Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and gave him a kiss, "I will," I said.

"Okay, Bella," Phoebe said, "Here's the potion and you remember the spell right?"

"Yup," I said.

"Okay," she said. About five minutes later we saw someone come in the room through a cloud of smoke. I looked up and saw Barbas.

"Have you come up with a better plan to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes," Peter said, "Yes, we have."

Barbas looked at me, "You've got a girl to take me out?" he asked laughing.

"I'm going to laugh when she kills you," Peter said.

"Lets see here, what's you biggest fear?" Barbas said to me, "Oh, I like this one. This will be fun."

Everyone froze and looked at me, "I don't have a fear," I said.

"Fear isn't always in your head," he said, "It also lies in your heart…. Your greatest fear is… Loosing your precious Edward." Everyone looked at me with worried eyes, expectably Edward. Then I saw Edward say the same thing he said to me that day in the woods, then everything went black, and I was alone….

EPOV

"Fear isn't always in your head," he said, "It also lies in your heart…. Your greatest fear is… Loosing your precious Edward." I froze and looked at Bella. I saw her eyes go blank and it looked like she couldn't breath, when she actually started breathing she was hyperventilating.

I kneeled down next to Bella, "Bella! Bella! Love! Look at me, I'm here!" I cried frantically.

"She can't hear you," Barbas laughed, "She thinks you left her. Actually, she can't see any of you, nor hear any of you. Your cries for her are pointless."

"Bella, I love you!" I said, "Please, I'm here, Bella."

"She should be able to hear my thought!" Peter said, "Why can't she?!"

"There blocked from her," Barbas said. I saw tears start to run down Bella's face and her hair started to loose it's color. Now everyone started to freak out and Barbas, Barbas just laughed.

Then I saw Bella's tears start to dry up and her hair go back to it's real brown. Then Bella closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again they were once again brown and had life in them.

"Your wrong," Bella said. We all starred at her.

Barbas starred at her for a moment, in complete shock, then he spoke, "How is that possible?!" Barbas yelled.

Bella gave him a sly grin, "Edward wouldn't leave me," she said, I smiled at that. Then she throw the potion, "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace," she said, I looked at Barbas and he looked like he was about to blow up, "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space." Bella kept saying the spell over and over again and winds started to blow around the room. As the wind picked it seemed like it began harder for Bella to talk. "Vanquish this evil from time and space!" she yelled.

The winds blow harder and Barbas blow up, when he blow up it knocked Bella to the ground, "Ow," she mumbled.

I put my hand out and helped her up, "You okay," I asked. She nodded and gave me a hug, burring her face in my shirt.

I buried my face in her hair, "It's okay," I said, "Your going to be okay."

"Bella?" Piper said. Bella turned her head to her, still hugging me, to showing her she had her attention, "How did you pull yourself out of Barbas's power?"

She shrugged, "Once he figured out my greatest fear he made me relive that moment again," she whispered.

"What moment?" Phoebe asked.

"When Edward left," she whispered.

I froze. I leaned down to her ear, "I am so sorry," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile, and then she looked back to piper, "When he made me relive it he made everything dark, I was alone. Then I started to think about Edward and when he came back before. Then I realized that there was no reason for me to think he'd leave me again. So I told myself he'd never leave and then everything came back."

"Awww," Emmett said.

"Shut up," Bella said, "I need to sit."

"You okay?" I asked panicky.

"I'm fine," she said, "That just took a lot of strength."

A couple minutes later Peter started laughing. Everyone starred at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Just keeping my promise," he said. We all laughed.

REVIEW!!! 


	5. Epilogue

**BPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room and then I got an idea, "I'll be right back," I said and jumped up off the couch. I ran into the kitchen and got a paper and pen. Then I came back into the living room, I put my shield out further so Edward couldn't read anyone's mind.

"Bella," Edward said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," I said, with a grin, "Why?" He glared at me, I walked over and sat next to Leo then I wrote on the paper:

Can I talk to others in my mind? Not just witches.

(The point of writing it was that I didn't want Edward to hear me say it…. Stupid vampire senses.)

Yes, but it would take a lot of magic. You'd have to use your heart, not just your mind. So you'd really have to love the person.

Okay, I can do that.

Then I orbed the pen to its place and the garbage to the trash.

"That was so cool," Emmett said. I laughed then I lowered my shield so it was only around me, Leo and Alice, therefore Edward couldn't read Leo's mind or see it in some vision I'm sure Alice probably had.

I got up and sat next to Edward again, "What are you up to?" Edward asked again.

"Nothing," I said.

**EPOV**

Bella came over and laid her head in my lap and closed her eyes. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair.

A couple minutes later I heard Bella… In my head. "I love you, Edward."

"Bella…" I said.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, "Yeah?" she said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Concentration," she said, "I can talk to others with my mind, not just witches, but it's harder and I need to use my heart, not my mind." Then she smiled and put her hand on my cheek, "I also have to love the person," she said.

I smiled, "I love you too," I whispered.

**(A/N) I will post a sequel! I promise!… I'll put up an authors note when it's posted.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**LOVE YA!**

**NYKIDDO**


	6. AN

I just posted the sequel to this story it's called Is. PLEASE READ IT!!!

**LOVE**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
